Un cri silencieux
by Maya 80
Summary: Castiel x Dean Une menace plane sur l'ainé des Winchester. Castiel est bien décidé à le protéger mais y arrivera-t-il et ne va-t-il pas se révéler être lui aussi une cause de sa souffrance?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel x Dean à l'horizon

**Commentaires:** N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et votre opinion sur cette histoire ne tenant pas compte de la fin de la saison 7 ni de la 8...

Chapitre 1:

Dean entra dans la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de constater les dégâts. Son visage était maculé de sang, à la fois le sien et celui de l'humain qu'il avait secouru. Il essuya vaguement son front où une entaille profonde apparut…Grimaçant sous la douleur, Dean constata que le miroir renvoyait l'image peu flatteuse d'un mec crevé, aux yeux rougis par le surmenage et un chagrin inexprimé. L'espace d'un instant, il s'appuya contre le lavabo de la chambre d'hôtel. Seul, en silence, il se laissa aller à un moment de faiblesse auquel il s'abandonnait si rarement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible ni vulnérable. Il devait être fort pour Sam qui somnolait à côté et combattait ses propres démons. Il devait être fort pour son père qui lui avait confié la vie de son cadet. Il devait être fort pour être à la hauteur d'un Dieu dont il doutait parfois de l'existence….Enfin et surtout, il devait être fort pour cet ange qui lui était apparu, qui avait eu foi en lui…Castiel… Penser à lui suscita en Dean des émotions contradictoires. Comme d'habitude, c'était le foutoir dans sa tête et il n'arrivait ni ne voulait comprendre davantage pourquoi tout ce qu'il ressentait était si confus.

- Castiel, laissa échapper l'ainé des Winchester dans un souffle alors que ses côtes, probablement fêlées l'élançaient.

Le seul nom de l'ange ténébreux rasséréna Dean. Un pauvre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant au beau ténébreux, si sage et si irritant à la fois. Drôle de zigoto ce mec… Si présent et protecteur et à la fois si absent.

Retour à la réalité : il était HS. Après une douche douloureuse, il se glissa dans le second lit de la chambre sans que son petit frère n'ait même changé de position. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Sam avait le sommeil lourd ses pouvoirs sollicitaient un max de son énergie et seul un sommeil réparateur lui permettait de tenir. C'est pour cette raison que Dean menait ses missions en solo la nuit depuis 3 mois déjà. Il devait ménager Sam et prendre sur lui, assurer, pour que son frère ne se doute de rien et puisse se ressourcer tranquillement. Mais plus Dean affrontait de démons plus ses forces s'épuisaient. Il le savait, il n'était qu'un être humain, un chasseur certes mais si insignifiant face aux horreurs de ce monde… Et Castiel absent… depuis 2 mois il était sans nouvelles. Il n'aurait pas dû compter sur son aide, lui, habitué à lutter seul. Et pourtant, l'apparition de Castiel lui avait redonné un espoir… Il avait cru pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, s'appuyer sur un « ami » et sortir de cette solitude et de cette souffrance qu'il ressentait chaque jour mais qu'il niait sous un voile d'humour et de nonchalance factice. Se protéger, protéger Sam, lutter, survivre. Voilà ce qu'était sa vie. Un champ de bataille sans fin où il laisserait sa vie…

L'entaille qui longeait son ventre saignait encore abondamment et promettait une belle cicatrice. Dean s'était mordu le poing gauche jusqu'au sang pour ne pas réveiller Sam lorsqu'il s'était désinfecté cette plaie. Un soubresaut le prit et il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir violemment, rendant à la fois son dernier repas mais également ses peurs et désillusions sur la vie. Tel un automate il se lava les dents et se recoucha près de son frangin qui dormait comme une masse, inerte et sourd à la détresse de son ainé.

Castiel apparut dans la chambre d'hôtel miteux et aperçut immédiatement le corps frissonnant qu'il cherchait. Silencieusement il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front trempé de sueur. Le visage de Dean endormi était le reflet de ce qu'il cherchait tant à cacher dans sa vie éveillée : la douleur, la peur, le renoncement. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si fort, si juste et si résigné, si…fragile… Dean aurait détesté ce qualificatif et pourtant… La faiblesse de cet homme n'était-elle pas aussi cette force extraordinaire qui le rendait si pur, si…unique ? Dean ne vivait que pour protéger son frère et les hommes, renonçant à construire sa propre existence. Elevé depuis toujours pour autrui il avait renoncé à lui et perdu la foi envers autrui et ce guide suprême auquel Castiel se vouait. Et lui-même l'avait laissé… Durant deux mois il avait tenté de résister aux appels de cet homme unique qui occupait une trop large part de ses pensées il restait sourd aux prières muettes de Dean qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Comme toujours depuis son enfance, Dean avait voulu soustraire son cadet aux forces ténébreuses qui le convoitaient. En le laissant se reposer il avait repoussé ses limites humaines au-delà du raisonnable. Il en payait à présent le prix. Le corps de Dean tremblait de fièvre et sa plaie au ventre ressaignait, laissant d'infimes tâches rouges sur les draps du lit. Castiel se pencha vers le visage de son protégé et repoussa maladroitement les mèches de cheveux qui se collaient au front.

- Apprendras-tu un jour à vivre pour toi Dean ? Dois-tu donc toujours te sacrifier ?

Mais Dieu lui-même ne demandait-il pas également le sacrifice de cet homme au nom du bien commun ? Etant l'Elu, Dean ne devait-il pas oublier sa propre existence pour sauver ces hommes avides de bonheur et de confort ? Dean… Pas même inquiet de renoncer à son bonheur en tant qu'élu, il avait davantage douté de le mériter.

- Mais qui le mériterait plus que toi, d'être le jalon de Dieu… Si je pouvais…, soupira Castiel en se rapprochant du visage tourmenté par la fièvre du jeune homme.

L'ange caressa le visage d'un geste tendre qui se voulait apaisant. Il se concentra pour effacer les souffrances et les douleurs de Dean. Il ne pouvait que guérir son corps fait d'os et de chair mais non l'âme, plus brisée que cette enveloppe corporelle qu'il entrevoyait. Castiel perçut une blessure plus profonde qui résistait à la guérison. L'ange souleva doucement le tee-shirt du souffrant et aperçut la profonde entaille qui ciselait le ventre. Il posa sa main droite sur la blessure ce qui provoqua un gémissement plaintif de la part de l'humain. Se concentrant pour réparer la chair déchirée, Castiel eut de brèves visions de ce qui avait causé une telle plaie.

- Dean, quand cesseras-tu de lutter seul, soupira le guérisseur en repoussant à nouveau une mèche de cheveux collée au front du malade.

Le corps de Dean sembla enfin se détendre et un léger son s'échappa des lèvres sèches.

- Cas…

L'ange hésita une courte seconde. Dean avait senti sa présence même dans son état comateux. Ce lien unique qui les liait avait permis à l'homme de sentir la présence de l'envoyé de Dieu.

- Repose- toi mon ami. Je suis là. Dors.

En soldat obéissant, les traits de l'humain se détendirent et les halètements cessèrent.

L'ange se retourna et fit face au regard interrogateur du cadet des Winchester.

- Il va mieux ne t'en fais pas, dit tranquillement Castiel, tout en sachant qu'il ne dévoilait qu'une demi vérité.

- Il est parti chassé sans moi ? Encore…

Le silence de l'ange était une réponse suffisante pour Sam.

- Ca fait des mois maintenant…Il croit que je ne sais rien et moi je me tais, je fais comme si de rien n'était… Que des putains de mensonges, lâcha Sam en regardant son ainé comateux dans son lit.

- Je me dis que je respecte ses choix, continua Sam, mais en fait j'ai la trouille. Dean m'a toujours couvert, a toujours été là mais ce qui bouillonne en moi, il ne peut le tuer. Je me sens changer et lutter contre cette force me coûte de plus en plus. Je reste ici à combattre des démons intérieurs tandis que Dean se fait démonter la gueule, risque sa vie pour préserver quoi ? ce qui me reste d'humanité ?

- Et toi, où étais-tu, lâcha enfin Sam d'un ton de reproche. Dean disait que tu avais mieux à faire… Alors, c'est vrai ?

Du Dean tout craché : penser qu'il avait mieux à faire que de veiller sur lui. Dean, pourquoi affichait-il une telle confiance en soi pour au fond autant douter de son mérite ?

- Je comprends ta colère Sam mais je suis un soldat du Seigneur et je suis en guerre. Mon devoir est de lutter et je ne peux m'y soustraire.

- Et donner quelques nouvelles de temps à autre c'était vraiment trop demander, reprocha le jeune homme d'un ton grinçant.

- Cela aurait-il était plus facile pour vous ?

Cela aurait été moins dur pour Dean au moins, souligna Sam en se demandant intérieurement à quel moment il avait véritablement réalisé le respect voire l'attachement de Dean pour l'être céleste.

Avec Dean c'était si dur de savoir ce qu'il éprouvait… Et pourtant il était son frère, il le connaissait depuis toujours et partageait… au fond quoi ? Une lutte commune ? A part ça ? Lui avait besoin de se confier à son ainé mais qu'en était-il de Dean ? Caché derrière son ironie, son arrogance et sa bagnole, il se protégeait même de lui, son petit frère. Sam le savait mais ne questionnait pas, n'insistait pas. Il acceptait cette situation car elle était plus facile et qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Dean le grand frère, le meilleur ami, le second père, le confident. Un pilier inébranlable qui devait le soutenir lui, l'être maudit par un démon. Leur propre père avait scellé leur destin et leur relation tout comme ce démon qui lui avait fait boire son sang alors qu'il était encore au berceau. Ce n'était pas sa faute mais malgré tout il agissait égoïstement en acceptant cette situation.

Revenant à la réalité, Sam vit que Castiel l'observait avec ce regard franc et direct qui gênait tant Dean et il comprenait pourquoi. Ce regard ne jugeait pas mais rien ne pouvait y échapper et on se sentait mis à nu ce qui devait ô combien déplaire à Dean, totalement débridé sur un plan physique mais extrêmement pudique quant à ses émotions.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi es-tu là maintenant ?

- Dean est en danger Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

- Dean est en danger Sam.

- Dean est toujours en danger : c'est notre lot quotidien si je puis dire.

- Sauf que la situation s'est quelque peu… aggravée.

- Abrasisse est revenu du purgatoire et se révèle plus fort que jamais.

- C'est qui encore ce mec, un démon, un ange déchu ?

- Un hybride : né d'un amour entre un ange et un démon.

- C'est possible ça ? grimaça Sam.

- C'est prohibé théoriquement mais…

- Mais ç'est possible…

- Abrasisse s'est entouré de nombreux démons qui croient en son potentiel. Il convoite le statut de leader pour mener le monde vers l'Apocalypse…

- Et le rapport avec mon frère, c'est ?

- Fotion, le démon extralucide d'Abrasisse a eu une vision dans laquelle Dean apparaissait comme la clé.

- Quoi, après le coup du réceptacle de Saint-Michel maintenant ça serait une clé ? La clé de quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Qui permettra de trouver le Bras Droit de Dieu…

- Tu peux me redire ça de façon plus claire ?

- Depuis des millénaires les anges attendent que soit révélé le nom de cet élu qui portera un coup fatal au monde démoniaque. Un être pur aux grands pouvoirs.

- Et ce mec, ce sauveur, c'est Dean qui doit le trouver ?

- D'une certaine façon c'est ce que semble prédire Fotion. Abrasisse a lancé tous ses partisans à la recherche de ton frère.

- Sa tête est mise à prix ?

- Il semblerait qu' Abrasisse désire Dean vivant dans un premier temps mais je ne sais encore pourquoi, dit Castiel en portant son regard sur le corps endormi de Dean.

- Putain, ça va pas être facile de lui expliquer tout ça, soupira Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il va jamais le lâcher un peu Dieu et le laisser souffler… Surtout qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu rude et on… on s'est un peu éloigné, lui et moi, confessa Sam.

- Je vais lui dire.

- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une si bonne idée que ça, à moins que t'aies envie de te faire casser la gueule.

- ?

- Pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, ça a mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve et ça a pas fait monter ta côte de popularité, je dirais.

- Il m'en veut, tenta de traduire Castiel.

- A ton avis ?

Il faudra qu'il passe outre, renchérit l'ange. Dieu m'a chargé de veiller sur Dean et c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Et ben ça va pas être triste, soupira Sam en imaginant les retrouvailles explosives de son frère et de Castiel.

La colère et la violence étaient les rares émotions que se permettaient d'exprimer son frère car elles lui étaient familières. Tous les deux avaient évolué dans un monde empli de peurs, de sang et de souffrances. Dean avait très tôt pris parti d'utiliser cette violence à son tour pour protéger sa famille. Faute d'exprimer sa tristesse et ses craintes, il les transformait en colère, en une force explosive mais parfois maladroite. Castiel allait en prendre plein la tronche et sûrement dans tous les sens du terme…

- Il va mieux ? Tu l'as soigné n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel plissa légèrement les yeux se demandant à quel instant Sam s'était réveillé.

- Je dormais. J'ai deviné en voyant le visage de Dean. Il n'est jamais si détendu quand il dort.

- Rendors-toi, dit simplement Castiel. Je vais veiller ton frère pour m'assurer que la fièvre ne revienne pas le tourmenter dans la nuit.

- Dean, comment te sens-tu, demanda Castiel lorsque les pupilles vertes s'ouvrirent le lendemain matin.

- Putain j'ai dû prendre une sacrée cuite hier, jura Dean en se passant une main sur ses tempes douloureuses.

- Ne jure pas.

- Castiel…, hésita l'ainé des Winchester.

- Oui.

- Castiel…, reprit Dean un ton plus haut oscillant entre espoir, interrogation et colère.

- Oui, c'est moi Dean.

Le châtain se releva trop promptement vu ses blessures de la veille et eut une grimace qui laissa rapidement place à un regard glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Tu t'emmerdais sur tes putains de nuages ?

- Rallonge toi, ordonna l'ange, tes blessures sont trop récentes et si j'ai pu les guérir, la douleur risque de persister un temps durant.

- Ça va, répondit Dean en insistant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, essayant d'occulter le tiraillement qui le prenait au niveau du bassin. Et d'ailleurs je t'avais rien demandé que je sache.

- C'est toi qui m'a appelé, souligna Castiel en tentant de retenir Dean qui bascula vers l'avant du lit.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te pointes putain d'emplumé ? T'as pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois et là tu te pointes la bouche en cœur en espérant qu'en me soignant tu vas faire oublier ta désertion. Je pensais qu'on avait passé le cap de la disparition pendant perpette…

- Castiel baissa les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas froisser davantage Dean dont il recevait de plein fouet toute la rancœur et la déception.

- Je suis navré Dean mais je ne pouvais…

- Arrête tes conneries ! Pas avec moi. T'es pas venu, point barre. Et puis merde, j'en ai rien à foutre au fond, tu fais ce que tu veux !

- Non, Dean, c'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis…

- Oui un envoyé de Dieu je sais et rien n'est plus important que de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, reprocha amèrement Dean en tentant de se lever.

A nouveau il bascula en laissant un hoquet de douleur franchir ses lèvres et il fut rattrapé de justesse par Castiel dont la dextérité fut une nouvelle fois prouvée. Dean ne laissa que quelques secondes sa tête reposer contre la poitrine solide de l'ange, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis repoussa cette chaleur angélique qui l'entourait en jetant :

- Putain dégage, retourne voir ton Dieu et faire… tous tes trucs d'emplumé. Merde où est Sam ? réalisa soudainement Dean en jetant un regard affolé dans le lit voisin.

- Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher un petit déjeuner.

- Tu… peux répéter ? questionna le châtain. Depuis quand tu te soucies du p'ti déj ?

- Je devais te parler. Seul à seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel x Dean à l'horizon

Histoire ne tenant pas compte de la saison 8 ni de la fin de la saison 7...

**Commentaires:** Un grand merci à Guest et à Missxfuruba pour leur petite review d'encouragement sur mon premier chapitre (et merci pour les tirets sur les dialogues, je n'avais pas réalisé). J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que le style reste agréable...N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires...Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 3:

Dean déglutit et regarda Castiel. Il était toujours le même : imperturbable avec son trench-coat, sa cravate sombre et son regard franc. Il lui avait manqué même si admettre ce fait lui coûtait douloureusement. Il considérait l'ange comme un ami et presque un membre de sa famille après toutes les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient fait face ensemble.

L'ange vit les narines de son protégé frémir, signe généralement chez les humains, d'une émotion difficilement contrôlable.

- Dean ? demanda doucement l'ange espérant saisir les émotions de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? lâcha enfin le prénommé en levant le regard vers l'être céleste.

- Te protéger.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es en danger Dean.

- Ah ben ça, c'est une nouvelle qui mérite de faire la une ! Ça valait le coup de se déplacer. Casse-toi va ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps et quel que soit le démon en question je vais lui faire sa fête !

- Dean !

- T'as pas compris, emplumé de mes deux, casse-toi, hurla Dean ce qui provoqua un soubresaut de douleur

- Se pliant en deux il entendit Castiel lui murmurer à l'oreille tout en l'aidant à nouveau à se redresser :

- Laisse-moi t'aider Dean. Ce mal, tu ne peux l'affronter seul.

- O…ok, souffla Dean. Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Dean regarda l'ange d'un regard à la foi incrédule et moqueur.

- Ok si je résume : je suis sur la liste d'un névrosé-complexé, né d'une sauterie entre démon et angelot, qui ne peut me blairer car je serais une sorte de super détecteur permettant de repérer le futur héros de Dieu et à ce titre il veut me faire ma fête ?

- Disons que dans les grandes lignes c'est ça, approuva Sam, revenu de sa course.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, enchaîna Dean. Je me révèle être quoi après, un ascenseur vers le paradis ?

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'y croirait pas, répliqua Sam

- Dean, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu es en danger et tu ne dois pas sous-estimer la force d'Abrasisse. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses et ses partisans nombreux.

- Admettons que je te crois, admit le châtain. C'est quoi le plan ? Je me planque en attendant que ça passe ? C'est pas mon genre tu vois !

- J'ai pour mission de te protéger.

- Pour mission de me protéger, souligna Dean en colère. Pour ton info j'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, je suis assez grand pour me veiller tout seul, recommença à s'énerver le châtain.

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir cette nuit, laissa échapper Castiel au souvenir des nombreuses plaies qu'il venait de guérir.

- Ben quais, tout le monde a pas de supers pouvoirs à disposition moi pauvre humain je fais avec ce que j'ai.

- A plusieurs on sera plus fort Dean, tenta Sam en bon médiateur.

- Et alors la tactique c'est ? lâcha enfin le châtain plus conciliant en se tournant vers le porteur du trench-coat. Tu défonces tout ce qui se présente afin de m'exploser la tête ? Pendant combien de temps ? Une semaine, deux ? Un mois peut-être et après tu vas repartir vers Paradis-Land ?

- Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, assura Castiel en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

- Il faut contacter Bobby, Dean. Il doit savoir des trucs sur ce fameux hybride ou au moins connaître quelqu'un qui peut nous en dire un peu plus…

- T'as sûrement raison… Si ce bâtard est aussi dangereux que vous pensez le croire, faut le stopper avant que sa mégalomanie ne prenne des proportions ingérables… Bon, t'envoie ce fameux p'ti déj que t'étais censé rapporter ? enchaîna le châtain en cherchant la nourriture convoitée.

Décidément Dean ne changerait jamais : même en situation de crise il gardait une pensée pour son estomac. Au fond cela rassura l'ange. Son protégé ne s'en sortait pas trop mal et s'était montré moins récalcitrant qu'il ne s'y attendait mais cela signifiait aussi que Dean devait se sentir véritablement à bout de force pour se braquer si peu.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda enfin Castiel après la sortie de Sam, parti chercher les provisions dans le coffre de l'Impala.

- Ben je m'en sors pas trop mal comme tu vois, répondit l'interrogé plus doucement que jusqu'alors.

- Grâce à toi, en fait… Merci.

- De rien mon ami. Tu dois faire plus attention à toi ; ton état était… grave hier soir, dit Castiel transperçant de son regard les orbes verts de son vis-à-vis.

- Ouais… C'est vrai que hier ça a été plus hard que prévu mais ça va, j'ai géré, pas de quoi t'en faire Cas, le détecteur à super ange est toujours opérationnel… Enfin j'espère, ajouta Dean en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Lorsque les frères Winchester et leur protecteur arrivèrent au domicile du vieux chasseur, ils ne purent que constater qu'ils avaient été largement précédés par leurs ennemis. La maison était sans dessus-dessous et une odeur de chair démoniaque carbonisée laissait présager que Boby n'avait pas perdu la main. Mais jusqu'à quel point avait-il pu résister aux démons et surtout que cherchaient ces derniers ? Probablement tout comme eux, des informations.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'Abrasisse non plus a pas trop l'air de savoir grand-chose, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui… La mauvaise c'est que je ne vois aucune trace de Boby.

- C'est mieux que d'avoir trouvé son cadavre, non ? répondit Sam à son frère.

- Ouais, t'as pas tort, approuva Dean.

- Dis au fait Dean…, commença le cadet des Winchester en vérifiant que l'ange était toujours en train de surveiller les extérieurs.

- Je voulais… ben, m'excuser…Tu sais pour t'avoir un peu lâché ces derniers temps…

- Et, c'est ben frérot, t'excuse pas, répliqua Dean d'un ton qu'il voulait léger tout en regardant les alentours pour éviter le regard de son frère. Je sais que tu dois faire face à tes propres démons et je préfère que tu pètes pas une durite en faisant face sur deux fronts. T'inquiète, sérieux, je gère… Et puis maintenant j'ai super Angel pour veiller sur moi et m'aider, ajouta Dean en montrant du menton la fenêtre où le-dit ange était visible et toujours aux aguets des démons.

- Oui, on a de la chance de l'avoir, surtout toi d'ailleurs, railla Sam. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ? voulut-il savoir en observant son frère.

- Hein ? Attends…Comment ne pas aimer un ange, ça serait un pêché aux yeux de Dieu, lâcha enfin Dean après une hésitation.

Se retrancher derrière l'humour…Sam sut que l'instant d'intimité et d'échange était passé. Dean s'était retranché derrière ses barrières, rien ne servait d'insister pour le moment.

Castiel pénétra dans la cuisine et prévint les deux frères en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

- Je pense que votre ami a réussi à fuir. J'ai trouvé des traces de lutte autour de la demeure, un peu de sang séché ainsi que ceci, ajouta l'ange en lançant à Dean le portable du disparu.

- Ben au moins on sait pourquoi il répond pas quand on l'appelle, lui, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le châtain en regardant l'ange dans les yeux.

Loin de refuser ce duel, Castiel plongea dans les iris humains tentant de percer toutes ces émotions dont la plupart lui étaient encore si peu connues.

- Trouvons un coin où pieuter, lâcha finalement Dean en se détournant. On cherchera Boby demain pour l'instant la nuit tombe et je suis HS et ce qui est sûr c'est que je me sens pas de rester ici. Sam ?

- J'te suis Dean, acquiesça Sam lui aussi éreinté.

Il ne servait à rien de rester là, les démons ne reviendraient plus. Autant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Nos trois acolytes prirent le chemin de la ville la plus proche où ils espéraient se dégoter un petit motel. La chose fut aisée puisque la ville où ils arrivèrent ne disposait en tout et pour tout que d'un pied à terre pour des touristes égarés ou des chasseurs de démons aux aguets.

- Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui hérite de l'ange, ragea Dean.

- Parce que c'est tes fesses qu'il est venu sauver, qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres de dispos et surtout que tu as perdu à pierre-papier-ciseau, rappela Sam avec un léger sourire.

- Et depuis quand la pierre tombe dans le puits tu me le dis ? En plus y'a qu'un foutu lit dans la chambre !

- Je ne compte pas dormir de toute façon, souligna l'ange.

- Encore mieux et tu vas faire quoi pendant que je dors ?

- Te regarder dormir, suggéra Castiel on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Me… Sam, pitié, si tu prends l'ange cette nuit je te revaudrai ça !

- Bonne nuit Dean, dit Sam en se dirigeant vers sa chambre et en laissant son frère désemparé devant la sienne.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel x Dean à l'horizon

Histoire ne tenant pas compte de la saison 8 ni de la fin de la saison 7...

**Commentaires:** Merci pour les petites reviews et aux courageux lecteurs de cette histoire. Les personnes se laissent parfois aller à de petits OOC, c'est vrai mais ils n'ont font parfois qu'à leur tête et se permettent des petits écarts par rapport aux personnages originaux ;))

J'espère que la suite vous plaira pour un chapitre 4 un peu plus long cette fois-ci que les derniers...

Chapitre 4:

- Il est hors de question que tu me regardes dormir, reprit Dean en ouvrant sa propre chambre.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir l'être céleste.

- Parce que c'est… flippant.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es pire qu'un môme toi avec tes pourquoi. Parce que !

- Est-ce parce que pendant cette période de repos vous êtes vulnérables ?

- Hein ? Je suis pas…De toute façon je dors toujours que d'un œil, enfin presque toujours…

- Lorsque Dean sortit de la douche, il sentit le regard curieux de Castiel le suivre jusqu'au lit.

- Quoi encore, soupira le châtain.

- Pourquoi vous vous douchez ?

- T'es pas sérieux là Cas ?

- …

- Si, en plus il l'est ! fit Dean désespéré. Pour enlever le sang, les odeurs, la crasse, comme tu le fais d'un claquement de doigts et puis parfois aussi juste pour se détendre, se sentir bien, quoi.

- Et ça marche ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ben ce soir je comprends mieux les nanas et leur bain moussant : c'est plutôt ça qu'il m'aurait fallu vu la journée, plaisanta Dean en se glissant sous les draps. Castiel ?

- Hm ?

- Tu vas pas rester dans ce fauteuil toute la nuit, si ?

- Si.

- J'aurai jamais cru dire ça à un mec mais viens te coucher sur ce putain de lit tout de suite ! c'est encore plus gênant quand t'es sur ce fauteuil on dirait que tu mâtes un porno !

- Un quoi ? Comme le film avec le livreur de pizza tu veux dire ?

- Ouais un truc comme ça mais pitié, me demande pas de développer.

L'ange hésita puis se leva sans bruit, s'approcha du lit, enleva uniquement ses chaussures et sa cravate puis s'allongea doucement. Les deux êtres dos à dos se frôlaient et la tension était si palpable que chaque son, chacun bruit semblait amplifié. Soudain un fracas se fit entendre et la fenêtre vola en débris. Deux démons inférieurs firent irruption par cette ouverture tandis que la porte s'ouvrait en grand, laissant place à trois autres ennemis. Les deux compagnons furent immédiatement debout et Dean se précipita sur les démons de la fenêtre pour tenter de les repousser vers l'extérieur, Castiel prenant quant à lui les trois de l'entrée en en projetant par la pensée deux contre le mur le plus proche. Il fit apparaître d'on ne sait où une épée d'un autre temps et trancha le cou du troisième adversaire. Dean fut moins chanceux. S'il réussit à rabattre la fenêtre sur la tête du démon le plus proche de lui, le second fut plus agile et envoya une boule de feu sur Dean.

- Putain mais tu te crois dans Charmed où quoi ? Depuis quand les vrais démons balancent ces trucs à la con, ragea Dean en se tenant la poitrine.

Malgré sa blessure il fit un bond vers la lampe de chevet et, arrachant avec ses dents la protection en plastique, il mit à nu les fils électriques. Castiel comprit en un regard le plan établi et projeta le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet au pied de l'ange. Dean « grilla » le démon sans que celui-ci ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Tout s'était déroulé en quelques minutes à peine et Sam surgit, alors que l'ange et l'humain se remettaient tout juste de l'attaque subite.

- Putain qu'est-ce qui…

- C'est rien, ça va Sam ! Tout va bien, retourne te coucher, je pense qu'ils vont y réfléchir à deux fois maintenant avant de débarquer sans plan.

- Mais attends, t'es blessé, s'alarma le cadet Winchester en voyant la plaie à vif à travers le Tee-shirt brûlé de son frère.

- Une égratignure. Ca va je te dis. Ecoute, on va faire une première ronde autour de l'hôtel pour vérifier qu'il y a plus de danger et t'en refais une dans deux-trois heures, ok ?

Les cernes sous les yeux de Sam témoignaient de sa fatigue physique et les deux frères savaient que les mots de Dean n'avaient pour but que de renvoyer le cadet se reposer. Comme à l'accoutumée, le cadet capitula et repartit se coucher, le cœur serré en sachant au fond de lui qu'il avait à nouveau cédé face à son aîné.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et avança une main vers la brûlure.

- C'est rien ça m'a frôlé, voulut le rassurer l'humain dont le visage crispé trahissait la douleur.

- J'aurais dû faire plus attention, se reprocha l'ange en soignant son protégé.

- C'est bon, on va pas en faire une affaire d'état non plus ! Ca va je viens de dire, s'énerva Dean en enfilant un sweet et une veste et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai dit à Sam qu'on faisant le tour du périmètre, c'est ce que je fais.

- Pas seul !

- Alors amène-toi.

Les premières minutes s'égrainèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé. Castiel sentait que Dean était énervé : il percevait la tension de ses épaules même à travers sa veste, et ses sourcils froncés soulignaient la dureté présente de ses yeux verts. Castiel ne savait ni que dire ni que faire pour pousser Dean à se confier, à relâcher cette tension qu'il gardait en lui. Il refuserait tout dialogue et l'ange sut alors que seule la confrontation directe pourrait aboutir : il devait pousser l'humain dans ses retranchements quitte à le faire souffrir momentanément. S'il ne se débarrassait pas de ses peurs, celles-ci le rongeraient et le consumeraient peu à peu.

- Parle-moi Dean, fut la seule tentative de l'ange brun.

Seul le silence répondit et Dean continua d'avancer sans même prendre l'air de réfléchir à la question posée. Castiel attrapa alors Dean par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur de la rue déserte. S'il devait en passer par là pour lui faire admettre ses émotions et bien il le ferait.

- Que ressens-tu Dean ?

- Et ben un peu coincé, tenta l'humain avec son sourire ironique.

- Que ressens-tu Dean, répéta l'ange plus doucement en relâchant la pression de ses mains tout en maintenant une prise légère sur son vis-à-vis.

Une lueur douloureuse brilla quelques secondes dans les pupilles vertes. Dean se sentait acculé et crevé. Il repoussa son agresseur d'un geste rageur et força un passage pour se délivrer de ce corps trop proche. Il s'arrêta soudainement tournant alors le dos à Castiel puis avoua si faiblement qu'un être non divin n'aurait pu entendre.

- On vient d'essayer de m'exploser la tronche au nom de je sais quelle connerie. Je suis censé trouver un messie alors que je réussis même pas à retrouver mes clés de bagnole ! Et… Je… Je me sens seul, répéta Dean en se retournant vers l'ange.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu as ton frère, ton ami Bobby. Regrettes-tu d'avoir laissé Ben et Lisa ?

Un nouveau sourire empreint de résignation étira les lèvres de Dean.

- Parfois mais ce petit bonheur parfait en famille… C'était factice… J'aurais dû être comblé, oublier cette vie mais elle me rattrape toujours. Et, oui, c'est vrai j'ai Sam, à nouveau... Pour combien de temps ? S'il bascule à nouveau vers le Mal et que je ne parviens à le sauver, qui me restera-t-il ? Et ne me réponds pas Bobby qui est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

- Tu ne perdras pas Sam.

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que parfois je crois que j'aimerais mieux le perdre pour de bon je crois, lâcha Dean en baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard perçant de Castiel. Depuis qu'il est revenu de la cage, rien… rien ne semble être comme avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lâche-moi tu veux, répliqua l'humain dont la tension venait de monter suite à ces confessions.

- J'ai besoin d'une bière, enchaîna-t-il pour se redonner une contenance.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en toi surtout Dean.

- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais, répliqua le dit Dean d'un ton vibrant de colère contenue. Croire aveuglément en une chose qui n'existe pas ? Tu parles de pureté, de force, d'élu mais élu de quoi ? Si tu veux mon avis, ton Dieu, ben il avait de la merde dans les yeux quand il m'a sélectionné pour trouver le sauveur de l'humanité. L'humanité irait beaucoup mieux avec un autre détecteur à champion ! Il peut pas réquisitionner un autre guignol cette fois-ci ? Michel s'était bien trouvé un autre véhicule, non ?

- Si Fotion n'a entrevu que toi, c'est qu'aucun autre humain ne peut convenir. Pourquoi doutes-tu tant de toi ? tenta Castiel d'un ton apaisant en se rapprochant du châtain.

- Pourquoi crois-tu tant en moi, lui répondit du tac au tac Dean.

- Parce que je vois en toi, dit Castiel en le fixant de ses yeux bleus profonds. Parce que je te connais. Je t'ai vu combattre, je t'ai vu résister à Michel, je connais ta volonté.

- Ta foi t'aveugle. Tu crois en un rêve, comme tes potes qui attendent un messie !

- Le rêve n'est-il pas un espoir auquel chaque humain aspire ?

- Sauf que ma vie à moi ressemble plutôt à un cauchemar, soupira Dean en s'appuyant au mur voisin et en levant les yeux vers le noir de la nuit.

- Je sais, dit simplement Castiel diminuant la distance qui les séparait.

Castiel était à présent si proche du corps de l'humain qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée et son trouble. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. L'ange savait que cette réaction était provoquée par le rapprochement des deux corps. Mais au lieu de reculer, comme il le faisait de coutume, il se pencha vers le visage maintenant baissé de son protégé et dit dans un souffle.

- Je croirais toujours en toi Dean, que tu aies la foi ou non.

Sa voix était un murmure rauque et suave qui fit frissonner Dean. Cette voix empreinte de douceur, protectrice et salvatrice.

- Cas…, tenta maladroitement Dean.

- Oui ?

- Me… Merci…

Dean mit fin à cette proximité troublante peu habituelle pour lui notamment avec une personne du même sexe que lui. Castiel avait beau être un ange, son apparence masculine représentait une frontière dans leur contact que Dean ne pensait pas pouvoir dépasser. Il considérait l'ange comme un ami et il lui confierait sa vie. Depuis peu il reconnaissait également à l'ange une forme de beauté virile mais cette beauté constituait aussi une gêne : s'il l'admettait c'est qu'il y avait été quelque part sensible et réceptif. Pourtant jusqu'à présent ses seules aventures et ses seuls plaisirs avaient été avec la gent féminine et aucun des deux partis n'avait eu à se plaindre, trouvant chacun sa part de jouissance recherchée. Non, Dean ne voulait pas chercher plus loin et se questionner sur ce trouble qui le tenaillait parfois quand Castiel pénétrait de façon trop intrusive dans sa « zone d'intimité ». Pour dépasser cette tension, Dean avait même essayé d'initier le brun aux plaisirs des charmes féminins en l'emmenant dans une boîte de strip-tease, ce qui s'était terminé en un quiproquo on ne peut plus comique. Puis il avait tenté une vie de famille avec Lisa, cette femme parfaite qu'il n'avait su ou pu garder. Elle avait senti ce vide en lui, un vide que lui-même n'arrivait à combler et qui le rongeait peu à peu chaque jour. Si les démons ne le tuaient pas avant, c'est ce vide silencieux qui l'aurait tôt ou tard. Chaque jour un peu moins présent, un peu moins rattaché à ce monde, un peu plus coupé de toute sensation. Comment confier ses désillusions, cette détresse qu'il refoulait si profondément ? Dean savait que Castiel percevait une part de cette douleur, qu'il était prêt à écouter et comprendre s'il se confiait mais la pudeur et la fierté de Dean le muraient dans un silence pesant.

La nuit et le lendemain matin se passèrent sans encombres et les trois chasseurs de démons purent en profiter pour reprendre des forces. Dean en profita également pour tenter d'approfondir la socialisation de leur ange gardien. Pour ce faire il emmena Castiel dans un magasin de fringues et annonça le programme :

- Bien ! le but Cas c'est que tu te dégotes un truc un peu moins… Comment dire… un peu moins vieillot et coincé que cet imper dégueu et ta cravate de bureaucrate moyen.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que je dois prendre à la place ? demanda Castiel en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ben un truc qui te mette un peu plus en valeur et dans lequel tu te sentes à l'aise… Sinon tu choperas jamais aucune nana, crois-moi, insista Dean avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

La séance d'essayage fut laborieuse, à la fois hilarante et désespérante pour Dean qui attachait une importance considérable à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Lorsque Castiel sortit de la cabine d'essayage dans un pull col-roulé blanc et un jean bleu mettant en valeur de façon justement proportionnée les cuisses musclées de l'ange, Dean sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Ainsi vêtu Castiel était la définition même du sexe appeal…masculin…Les filles allaient fondre…

- C'est comment ? demanda l'ange en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Hum… pas mal, fit Dean d'un œil approbateur.

Castiel hésita une seconde essayant de décrypter le regard et les propos de l'humain. Est-ce qu'une simple tenue pouvait changer le regard des autres humains ? La séduction passait-elle réellement par les habits et en ce cas sa nouvelle tenue changeait-elle le regard que lui portait Dean ? Car il restait un homme et Dean n'était-il pas séduit uniquement par les charmes féminins ? Si son véhicule s'était avéré féminin cela aurait-il changé quelque chose dans leur relation ? Castiel en doutait au fond car son caractère guerrier, dominant et volontaire correspondait davantage aux traits d'un homme qu'à ceux d'une femme. Ce corps lui convenait car il était le miroir de son âme. Il ne comprenait pas encore bien pourquoi les humains éprouvaient le besoin de se fixer des règles et des tabous notamment autour de ce qui relevait de la sexualité. Il ne se souvenait pas que son Père ait jamais prohibé le désir ni l'amour entre qui que ce soit pourvu que l'amour soit partagé et pacifique. Pourtant les humains assumaient très mal leur désir et le refoulaient quand il n'était pas cautionné par la majorité. Le désir… Castiel connaissait la sensation d'envie liée au manque, le désir lié à une tentation mais le désir uniquement sexuel lui restait inconnu depuis qu'il était accueilli dans son véhicule humain. Dean lui avait arrangé une opportunité une fois dans un bar mais il ne s'en était rendu compte que plus tard et, sur le moment, il n'avait rien ressenti pour cette jeune femme qui s'offrait à lui hormis de la pitié pour son passé difficile.

Cette brève excursion fut suivie, à midi exactement, par l'irruption d'un messager dans la chambre de Dean et Castiel.

- Salut Dean, minauda l'être démoniaque je vois que ton chien de garde est toujours là, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Castiel.

- Alors cette fois c'est en solo que tu vas essayer de me buter ? t'as de l'espoir toi !

- Te tuer ? Allons Dean, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? Non au contraire, mon maître meurt d'envie de te rencontrer et il t'invite à le rejoindre ce soir même dans les souterrains de l'église. Naturellement ton frère et ton ange gardien sont conviés à la fête. Je suis sûr que Boby sera ravi qu'ils lui tiennent compagnie pendant que mon maître discute un peu avec toi.

- Nous savons ce qu'Abrasisse veut à Dean, crois-tu vraiment, commença Castiel en se plaçant inconscient entre le démon et son humain.

- Je vais venir, coupa Dean.

Castiel se tourna vivement vers celui qui tenait ces propos pour lui totalement illogiques. Dean avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, de ce regard décidé synonyme d'échec à toute tentative de persuasion.

- Parfait alors je vais prévenir mon maître que vous serez tous là ce soir, triompha le démon en disparaissant plus rapidement qu'un claquement de doigt.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller Dean ! Tu ne connais pas les réelles intentions d'Abrasisse et ton rôle est primordial !

- Ecoute-moi bien toi, s'impatienta Dean en se rapprochant de Castiel, cet espèce de connard d'hybride détient Boby et il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber c'est clair ? En plus il va bien falloir lui régler son compte à ce tordu sinon on va continuer à se coller des mercenaires au cul. On y va, on le massacre et tu remontes dans tes nuages, ça te va ?

- Es-tu… si pressé de me voir partir, osa demander l'ange en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

- C'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- C'est ce que je me dois de faire.

- Et moi je dois tout faire pour sauver Boby.

Il fut décidé d'un accord presque commun que Dean jouerait les appâts en ouvrant la marche. Sam était censé passer par l'arrière (bien que le cadet doutât qu'il existât un arrière à un souterrain censé être secret) et Castiel apparaître directement dans les lieux, en espérant que son géolocalisateur fonctionne aussi sous-terre.

- Des questions ? demanda Dean alors qu'il était tous trois à quelques mètres du lieu de rendez-vous.

- C'est quoi le plan B ? voulut savoir Sam.

- En gros c'est un peu comme le plan A, répondit Dean avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est rassurant, dit Castiel, moi qui trouvais déjà le A peu convaincant.

- Et vous vous êtes donné le mot pour être chiants ou quoi ? Si l'un de vous à une meilleure idée moi je suis preneur, ok ? Bon allez, j'y vais, se lança le châtain qui fut retenu soudainement par le bras.

- Fais attention, rappela l'ange, en fixant Dean de son regard à la fois inquiet et protecteur.

- Comme d'hab quoi, se moqua gentiment Dean en quittant le véhicule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Castiel x Dean et attention torture de Dean lèger NC donc âmes sensibles passez votre chemin...**

**Note:** merci pour toutes les petites reviews que j'ai reçu et qui m'encourage. J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur l'évolution de la relation du futur couple. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas: un auteur qui se sait lu écrit plus vite! ;)

Chapitre 5:

- Ton frère est parfois désespérant, soupira Castiel.

- Oui je sais, approuva Sam en souriant. Disons que ça fait partie de son charme…

- Tu dois avoir raison…

Sam se demanda ce que cette réponse signifiait réellement pour le soldat ailé. Il aimait bien Castiel et lui faisait relativement confiance. Il était devenu un ami au fil du temps sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter. Il sentait toutefois que la relation de l'ange et de son frère évoluait différemment. Sam savait pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Castiel que leur lien était particulièrement fort du fait que l'ange avait tiré Dean des Enfers. Aujourd'hui pourtant Sam avait la sensation que ce lien qui les unissait se renforçait ? Le cadet des Winchester ne savait comment faire face à cela. Il avait toujours eu une relation assez privilégiée avec son ainé et se sentait quelque part exclu de cette relation entre l'ange et Dean. Les conquêtes de son frère n'étaient que de passage et au fond il savait que même lorsqu'il était avec Lisa, son aîné finirait par revenir. Et puis… L'ange se battait à leur côté, les aidait et les protégeait… Il pouvait apporter à Dean ce que lui-même pouvait apporter à son frère, en mieux car l'ange avait une puissance… plus pure, il n'avait pas ce côté obscur qu'il avait lui. Oui, au fond Sam craignait que Dean change de partenaire, qu'il choisisse la compagnie de l'ange et le laisse au bord de la route. Cette crainte se muait en jalousie et quelque part en rancœur envers le brun.

Dean pénétra dans l'église et comme happé par une force invisible, se dirigea droit vers le solstice vers la droite ce qui provoqua un bruit roulis dans le confessionnal situé à l'extrémité gauche de de la paroisse. Le châtain s'approcha sur ses gardes et pénétra dans cet espace de recueil et d'aveu, totalement inconnu pour lui. Une des parois en bois avait coulissé laissant place à un escalier en pierre permettant d'accéder au sous-sol. Dean n'hésita pas à se lancer tête baissée dans cette ouverture. Il descendit durant des minutes qui lui parurent interminables puis arriva enfin dans une sorte de voûte à l'architecture ancienne et grandiose. Choisissant l'embranchement de droite par instinct, il s'enfonça dans ce labyrinthe souterrain. Après plusieurs croisements il arriva enfin dans une grande salle soutenue par des voûtes d'une hauteur majestueuse : la dimension des lieux imposait le respect. Une porte en bois apparaissait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et Dean s'y rendit rapidement. Bien sûr celle-ci s'avéra fermée mais le gong ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le chasseur tira avec son fusil sur la serrure. Il aperçut immédiatement un couloir profond entrecoupé de portes blindées, semblables à celles des prisons. Boby devait être dans l'une de ces cellules… Dean en continuant à se mouvoir dans les lieux se demanda pourquoi il n'avait encore rencontré aucun obstacle. Où étaient Abrasisse et sa clique ? Castiel et Sam s'étaient-ils confrontés à eux ? Quand le piège se refermerait-il ?

- On s'est perdu, peut-être, émit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le démon messager se situait derrière lui au niveau de l'entrée du couloir. Son sourire victorieux irrita Dean dont le sentiment de s'être mis, ses amis et lui, dans la « mouise » fut renforcé.

Castiel n'eut bien naturellement aucun mal à apparaître dans le lieu sacré, édifié au nom de son père. Il arriva dans le cœur du souterrain, à savoir l'immense pièce aux arches qu'avait déjà traversé Dean. Il sentit immédiatement une puissance ennemie émaner du lieu et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que se dessine une silhouette. Même pour Castiel, il était troublant de constater qu'Abrasisse était d'une beauté bien plus angélique que démoniaque. Son véhicule humain ne laissait aucunement apparaître sa force redoutable et ses ambitions démesurées. Sa coquille terrestre était bien bâtie et probablement sportive Abrasisse était ici châtain clair avec un regard troublant émanant de ses yeux oscillant entre le marron et le jaune d'or. Les apparences étaient encore une fois trompeuses, songea Castiel. Pourquoi les anges et les démons ne s'incarnaient-il pas en un véhicule reflétant l'intérieur de leur être ?

- Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… Le fameux ange rebelle, le gardien des Winchester mais surtout l'ange m'ayant ramené… Dean…

- Que crois-tu pouvoir obtenir ? Tu crois pouvoir empêcher l'arrivée du messie en tuant Dean ?

- Mais que vas-tu chercher là mon ami ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Bien au contraire, je tiens absolument à ce que le messie soit trouvé…

L'ange fronça les sourcils, cherchant où l'hybride voulait en venir.

- Au fond, aucun écrit n'a jamais stipulé que l'être au pouvoir quasi divin devrait nécessairement être totalement angélique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu crois pouvoir être choisi ? pour être le bras droit de Dieu ?

- Disons que les choses peuvent changer mon ami et que je serais comblé de nettoyer un peu le paradis de quelques… déchets inutiles… Toi et mes autres demi-frères vous êtes un peu dépravés avec le temps et il est temps d'y remédier. Je compte bien sur l'aide de Dean pour me faciliter ce travail : une puissance accrue et un accès direct, qui ne serait pas tenté ? Et qui ne serait pas tenté par la beauté farouche d'une bête blessée, n'est-ce pas Castiel ? susurra Abrasisse d'un sourire charmeur.

- Tu n'obtiendras jamais l'aide des Winchester et surtout pas celle de Dean !

- Allons, il y a tellement de moyens de faire plier un humain et je suis quelqu'un de terriblement imaginatif. Je saurai bien le dompter ne t'inquiète pas de ça mais plutôt de ce que je vais te faire à toi, Castiel car, vois-tu, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité et mon châtiment divin va commencer par toi ! Tu serviras d'avertissement à ce que tous mes autres frères rebelles vont subir. Naturellement je pardonnerai aux repentis qui me jureront fidélité et obéissance mais ta nature rebelle m'oblige à te tuer toi, sans pardon possible…

Les coups que les deux êtres surnaturels se portaient étaient d'une violence à la hauteur de la haine qu'ils se vouaient. Le choc des épées provoquaient des étincelles qui fusaient autour des adversaires. Castiel sentait ses forces faiblir au fil du combat. L'hybride se révélait d'une puissance encore supérieur à ce qu'il avait estimé. Si lui-même possédait quelques pouvoirs et une bonne maîtrise de l'art de l'épée, celle-ci serait insuffisante face à Abrasisse. Il ne pouvait que résister au mieux. Depuis le début du combat, il tentait au mieux de parer les coups et bientôt ses forces s'épuiseraient alors plus aucun rempart ne se dresserait entre l'hybride et Dean. Cette pensée redonna de la fougue à Castiel qui para une attaque sur son flanc droit pour contre-attaquer rapidement en piquant sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Si le démon se révéla touché par cette attaque, elle n'eut pas pour effet de l'affaiblir ou de l'inquiéter mais bien au contraire d'exciter sa rage et sa soif de sang. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de télékinésies pour frapper Castiel de tous les objets situés à proximité, il se rapprocha dangereusement du corps de l'Ange. D'un geste rapide et violent il plongea sa lame dans l'épaule droite de l'ange qui lâcha son arme sous l'effet de la douleur. Abrassisse saisit aussitôt Castiel par la gorge en repoussant du pied l'épée ennemie puis donna un uppercut d'une force inhumaine à l'ange dont le souffle fut coupé. Alors qu'il relevait la tête de Castiel pour achever son travail, Dean arriva à bout de souffle dans la pièce centrale soutenue par une dizaine d'arches immenses. Il repéra immédiatement les deux ennemies dont le combat semblait achevé et le sort de Castiel scellé.

- Cas, laissa échapper Dean en reprenant son souffle. Castiel !

Abrasisse en apercevant l'humain eut un sourire cruel et jugea que tout compte fait, l'ange pourrait encore lui servir. Psalmodiant une incantation latine, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux puis les rouvrant fixa ses prunelles dorées sur Dean, stupéfait de voir apparaître les immenses ailes sombres de Castiel. Ce dernier, essoufflé, tentait de lutter pour les rétracter sans pouvoir y parvenir. Pâle et en sueur, son corps semblait écartelé tant la tension était visible.

- Nous y voilà, mon cher Castiel tu me montres enfin qui tu es… Pourquoi voulais-tu me les cacher ? Et maintenant, tu vas découvrir ce qu'est véritablement la douleur.

L'hybride attrapa l'aile droite de l'ange et la poussa sur le côté gauche : un craquement sinistre se fit entendre en même temps qu'un cri de douleur de son propriétaire. Des plumes gisaient au pied de leur propriétaire tandis qu'Abrasisse maintenait sa prise.

- Putain d'enculé arrête ça tout de suite, ragea Dean paniqué face au visage crispé de douleur de Castiel.

L'ainé des Winchester sut qu'il suffirait d'une seconde pour que l'hybride arrache les ailes de Castiel, ce qui équivaudrait à sa mort. Entendre ses gémissements de douleurs le rendait littéralement fou tout comme de le voir, lui si fort, à la merci d'Abrasisse. Il savait pour avoir été dans le futur que Castiel sans ses ailes s'il y survivait physiquement serait consumé par l'alcool et la drogue. Qu'il ne supporterait pas sa défaite, qu'il errerait sans but sans ses pouvoirs… Que lui, Dean, perdrait cet être pur et droit qu'il connaissait pour se retrouver face à pseudo baba-cool dopé aux amphets et planant entre la terre et ses nuages inaccessibles.

- C'était moi que tu voulais, non alors lâche-le !

- C'est vrai, juste toi… Je pourrais le laisser vivre… mais il y a une petite condition, susurra l'hybride.

- Mais encore ? répliqua Dean conscient d'être déjà à portée de main du démon.

- Disons ta pleine coopération…

- Pour ?

- Non Dean, tenta Castiel difficilement en relevant ses yeux voilés de douleur mais également de crainte.

- T'abandonner… Renoncer… Juste ça Dean et je relâcherai ton « gardien », je te le promets.

- Renoncer à quoi ? Et puis, tu crois que ça va me suffire, ta promesse ?

- Castiel ne m'intéresse pas, certifia Abrasisse mielleusement. Il n'est en aucun cas une menace pour moi comme tu peux le voir. Ce que je veux c'est toi mais je veux que tu viennes de ton plein gré. Renonce juste à… lutter…

Dean hésitait car sentait que le démon ne lui dévoilait qu'une partie de la réalité mais au fond était-il nécessaire d'en savoir davantage ? Castiel serait sauvé et ses ailes préservées.

- D'a…d'accord, c'est bon t'as gagné… Lâche-le, dit l'ainé des Winchester en se rapprochant lentement du démon.

- Non, Dean, au nom de Dieu…, réussit à articuler l'ange malgré la douleur tout en essayant vainement de s'extirper de la prise du démon.

- C'est bon Cas, ça va aller, voulut le rassurer le châtain en adressant un bref clin d'œil ainsi qu'un pauvre sourire à l'être céleste pour lequel il se sacrifiait sans regret.

Une lueur de triomphe brilla dans le regard de l'hybride et repoussant l'ange au loin, il attira brutalement le corps de Dean à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres en conquérant, afin de sceller leur pacte. Rompant le baiser, Abrasisse lança à l'adresse de Castiel :

- Regarde-le bien ton protégé Castiel, renoncer à ce qu'il est pour sauver tes ailes. Vois ta défaite car il est mien à présent ; ce que tu chérissais le plus sur cette terre tu n'as su le défendre car tu es faible mon ami. C'est lui qui va me permettre de provoquer la mort de tes frères et je peux te certifier que sa douleur sera à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il te porte et de celle que le monde va subir.

Castiel poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il vit le guerrier démoniaque glisser ses mains sous la chemise de l'humain et embrasser furieusement le cou offert à lui. Jusqu'à quelle profondeur de la perdition la signature du contrat entre le démon et l'humain devait-elle être portée ?

Les lèvres serrées et le regard absent, Dean laissa ces mains parcourir son corps tandis que ses vêtements lui étaient violemment arrachés. Castiel ne craignait plus rien et n'était plus la priorité d'Abrasisse. Ce qu'il subissait, subirait, il s'en foutait. Tant que l'hybride s'occupait de son cas, Castiel était à l'abri et pouvait se remettre. Un cri de surprise et de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il prit conscience du sang qui coulait à présent de ses deux poignets. Abrasisse goûta sur la lame le sang de l'humain puis directement à sa source. Fotion rejoignit la pièce centrale du sous-terrain démoniaque un livre en main, lisant des incantations latines dont Dean ne saisissait que quelques bribes. La tête lui tournait tandis qu'il se sentait basculer vers l'arrière. Il n'eut que vaguement conscience d'être sur le dos et sombra peu à peu dans un épais brouillard suintant de gouttelettes de sang. Sa dernière pensée fut que Castiel assistait à la pire des tortures qu'il n'ait jamais vécues et il en crevait autant de honte que de douleur…

Castiel devenait fou à la vue de cet humain qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie se vider de son sang et se faire violer sous ses yeux. Il ne sentait même plus sa propre douleur tant une haine qu'il n'aurait même imaginée le submergea. La vie de Dean s'échappait : Castiel le sentait faiblir tandis que les mains immondes osaient s'approprier l'humain sombrant dans le coma. L'hystérie de l'ange atteignit un tel degré qu'elle sembla bouillonner en lui et une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa tandis que son corps irradiait une chaleur étouffante et émettait des vibrations divines auxquels seuls les êtres démoniaques étaient sensibles : les têtes des démons d'Abrasisse explosèrent sous la tension exercée par ces ultrasons ce qui eut pour effet de couper court aux gestes intrusifs du leader.

- Alors Castiel, on veut jouer les héros ? Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ton humain ? lança l'hybride en saisissant la gorge de Dean et en soulevant le corps inanimé de plusieurs centimètres.

- Lâche-le immédiatement, menaça Castiel d'une ton rageur.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je te tue.

C'est à ce moment précis que Sam fit irruption, arme à la main, dans la salle principale. Ses vêtements ensanglantés et son visage tuméfié laissaient comprendre que les heures précédentes avaient dû être pour lui-aussi éprouvantes. Malgré cela, il élimina en deux trois mouvements des trois démons chargés de surveiller la tranquillité des lieux : ne restait plus que Fotion et l'hybride : Sam se précipita sur le devin, permettant ainsi à Castiel de ne se concentrer que sur Abrasisse.

- Tu n'es pas à la hauteur Castiel, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Je le serai cette fois, certifia l'ange en s'élançant sur l'épée restée à terre près d'un démon qu'il venait d'éliminer.

Castiel à présent armé faisait face à son ennemi, le corps scintillant d'une clarté dorée éblouissante. Ses gestes étaient d'une rapidité et d'une précision largement supérieure au premier combat. Sa peur pour Dean avait décuplé ses capacités et sa colère s'était muée en une force incommensurable. La vue du corps à terre de l'humain baignant dans son propre sang créait en Castiel une confusion proche de la furie il ne calculait plus ses coups et ne pensait qu'à frapper et tuer pour venger la moindre goutte de sang déversée. Il devait tuer, tuer, tuer…tu… Alors qu'il assénait un coup d'une force démesurée sur le Démon provoquant une giclée de sang au niveau de l'épaule droite de l'hybride, Castiel entendit un léger battement parvenir à ses oreilles. Ce bruit, cette musique si régulière et apaisante était le cœur de Dean. Si faible, si fragile, ce n'était qu'un dernier pétale mais le souffle de Dean était réel et son amant se raccrochait à la vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et toute la haine de Castiel retomba au son de cette musique irréelle. Aucun coup ne semblait plus pouvoir atteindre l'ange brun et en quelques secondes, Abrasisse se retrouva à terre, affaibli par sa blessure et à la merci de l'ange. L'hésitation fut de courte durée et Castiel, levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête abattit violemment son pommeau sur la tête de son ennemi. Son rôle s'arrêtait là : il ne le tuerait pas, il était hors d'état de nuire et seul Dean comptait à présent. Laissant son ennemi au sol, il rejoignit Dean et le prit contre lui pour soulever son buste. Du sang glissait encore en un petit filet depuis sa bouche. L'ainé des Winchester paraissait être une incarnation de la mort tant sa pâleur et son inertie étaient intenses ; pourtant il était en vie et Castiel continuait à s'accrocher à ce léger battement.

- Bats-toi Dean ! tu ne peux renoncer, je te l'interdits….

Castiel essuya le liquide carmin des lèvres livides et souleva entièrement le corps.

- Boby est dans l'église, il était salement amoché mais il tenait encore sur ses jambes je l'ai mis à l'abri et je suis tombé sur un groupe de démons, c'est pour ça que j'ai tardé, expliqua Sam en fixant son frère. Est-ce que…

- Il est vivant, j'entends son cœur mais il est très faible et je ne parviens pas à le guérir.

- C'est parce que t'es crevé, il te faut combien de temps pour recharger tes… batteries ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je crains que Dean soit hors d'atteinte. Rentrons, je vais t'expliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Castiel x Dean et attention petit passage sulfureux...**

**Note:** merci pour toutes les petites reviews et milles excuses pour l'attente. Bonne lecture et merci de me laisser vos impressions et/ ressentis.

Chapitre 6:

Castiel se tenait auprès du corps de son protégé toujours dans un état léthargique. Sam dans son dos observer l'ange entrer doucement dans un état de transe. Il avait saisis la main de son ainé et psalmodier des mots indistincts. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de l'émotion, Sam n'avait pas bien saisis où la conscience de son frère résidait et comment l'ange comptait le ramené parmi eux mais à bout de force et d'idée, il avait seulement opiné au monologue de Castiel. Qu'importe le moyen, qu'on lui ramène son frère sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait…Il en avait trop bavait dans son enfance pour perdre son ainé, son seul pilier, inébranlable et à ses côtés depuis toujours. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux clos, Castiel incarnait la concentration même. Puis d'un seul coup, l'ange safaisa sur le corps de Dean telle une poupée inanimée.

Castiel eut du mal à ses situer tout était flou et ses sens semblaient comme engourdis : sa vue, son ouïe et son toucher lui envoyaient des signaux contradictoires, en proie à un univers inconnu. Il voyait sans distinguer les formes, sentait sans reconnaître les odeurs, percevait une cacophonie en fond sonore jusqu'à qu'il perçoive une présence familière. Cette odeur, cette attraction ressentie était liée à la présence de Dean et tâtonnant légèrement, Castiel fit quelques pas charchant à accroitre la proximité avec cette présence et enfin, ses sens retrouvèrent leur acuité. L'ange se rapprocha de Dean pour ne plus être qu'à quelques millimètres de ce corps dont il sentait toute la tension. Les yeux verts semblaient dans le vague, sans saisir où ils se situaient. L'instinct humain de l'ange dû à son enveloppe corporelle dont le ressenti était amplifié en ce lieu, se joignit à son désir de se mêler à l'âme de son protégé. Dans un élan il brisa la distante restante et captura les lèvres offertes de Dean. Il avait cru le perdre pour toujours, ne plus jamais croiser ces émeraudes à la fois moqueuses et tourmentées, ce regard franc et volontaire. Dean Dean Dean sonnait dans sa tête telle un tintement ininterrompu de cloches. Castiel s'attendait à un rejet et pourtant le châtain ne recula pas et finit même par répondre au baiser de Castiel. Les lèvres chaudes se firent plus avides et Dean fut surpris de la douceur de ce premier baiser viril. Habitué à maîtriser ses prouesses sexuelles il ne ressentait à présent qu'une sérénité et une confiance qu'il n'avait pas éprouvées depuis si longtemps. Qu'importait puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde, plus de celui qu'il cotoyait dans son quotidien en tout cas… Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Dean s'abandonna totalement à cette caresse sensuelle que commença à lui prodiguer l'ange il sentait tout son amour ainsi que la tension qui l'habitait. Les mains qui lui flattaient à présent les hanches ainsi que le souffle céleste contre sa nuque l'apaisaient. Plus de masque, de faux-semblant…Plus de besoin d'être fort, d'être un pilier : les mains de Castiel le soutenaient, étaient là pour lui et lui témoignaient à quel point l'ange le désiraient, lui, Dean Winchester. Surtout ne pas trop penser, ne pas se poser de questions…

Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti un tel imbroglio d'émotions. Son corps était enfin en osmose avec son ressenti : tout son être cherchait le contact. Toujours plus près toujours plus passionné. Donner, quémander, prier mais surtout respecter cette âme si fragile qu'il caressait au creux de sa main. L'accélération des battements de cœur de Dean furent pour Castiel un signe que le contact de ses mains sur la peau et notamment les reins de Dean lui plaisait. Doucement, tendrement, découvrant pas à pas les zones sensibles de son protégé, l'ange sentit une partie de son corps jusqu'alors quasi inconnue pour lui se durcir. Etait-ce cela le désir ? Il n'avait en aucun cas éprouvé ces sensations auprès de ces jeunes femmes débridées auprès desquelles Dean l'avaient amené dans cet étrange lieu sombre et suintant le sexe et le plaisir. Non, il n'avait pas ressenti ces frissons au contact de la peau douce de ces amazones qui semblaient tant charmer le chasseur. Leur beauté lui était étrangère tout comme la beauté et la perfection des autres créations de son père. Et pourtant, voir le corps de Dean se tendre et vibrer sous ses doigts était la plus belle image qu'il avait contemplée depuis des décennies. Quand est-ce que son amitié et son respect pour cet humain atypique s'étaient transformés en un amour charnel ? Il comprenait à ce moment même combien le désir humain était à la fois puissant et despotique. Il ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus que cet être qu'il caressait doucement. Il suivait chaque courbe et chaque ligne comme pour en mémoriser chaque détail. Ses mains avides de découvertes entreprirent de se frayer un chemin entre les vêtements de l'humain. Un frisson le parcourut et l'électrisa lorsqu'il sentit sa boucle de ceinture se desserrer et son pantalon lui couler le long des jambes. Ayant dépouillé Dean de toutes ses barrières cotonneuses, il contempla l'humain d'un regard émerveillé tandis que le châtain le faisait basculer tout contre lui. Son propre réceptacle humain profitait d'une guérison immédiate grâce à ses pouvoirs et il ne possédait donc aucune cicatrice contrairement à Dean. Il suivit du bout des doigts les nombreuses marques qui longeaient le corps de l'humain Castiel sentit une soudaine tension dans le corps qu'il surplombait à présent et vit au regard gêné de Dean que celui-ci avait honte de ses blessures, témoignage de souffrances passées et rappel perpétuel de ce qu'il avait enduré.

- Je sais, c'est pas très classe, tenta Dean avec un masque jovial.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, dit doucement l'ange en embrassant la large griffure qui barrait l'épaule gauche de Dean. Elles font parties de toi, de ton histoire et elles prouvent ton courage, ta volonté de lutter.

Dean passa à son tour ses doigts sur le torse musclé et vierge de Castiel. Indemne et comme sculpté dans du marbre blanc. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Profanait-il un ange ? Abusait-il d'un ami ? Où était le Dean fort et viril à cet instant ? Enfin merde, il n'était pas une gonzesse quand même ! Et… qu'est-ce que Castiel croyait voir en lui ? Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir… Il se sentait si vide comment l'ange pourrait-il voir quelque chose en lui ?! Dean frissonna et tenta de dérober son regard à son amant en coulant son regard vers le côté.

- Dean ? ! Je… je t'ai blessé ?

- Je… non, c'est… t'es tellement… et moi, je suis qu'un humain et pas le mieux placé pour représenter les qualités humaines. Je… parfois… j'me dis que tu vas atterrir de tes nuages et réaliser que tu t'es peut être gouré de mec, tu vois… genre l'élu c'est le numéro suivant… Pardon… je suis lamentable.

- Ce n'est pas à l'épée, la clé, l'élu de Dieu que je fais l'amour, là maintenant, c'est à toi, Dean Winchester, chuchota Castiel en reprenant ses caresses plus sensuelles et provocatrices suscitant un petit gémissement de plaisir du châtain à nouveau détendu et en confiance.

Les échanges s'intensifièrent tandis que les corps se rencontraient et se collaient en une danse sensuelle. Tant d'épreuves, de combats menés côte à côte ils s'unissaient à présent en un espace dédié au plaisir et à la confiance encore inconnu pour ces deux êtres ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre sans retenue passant outre leurs lois et préjugés réciproques. C'est tout naturellement que Castiel pénétra au plus profond de l'âme de Dean, ne faisant plus qu'un avec cet être dans lequel il plaçait tant de foi et d'amour. Un océan de plaisir s'ouvrait à eux, inconnu, infini et dont chaque vague les irradiait de jouissance. Dean ne pensait plus, il connaissait une nouvelle petite mort alors qu'il était à l'instant même à la frontière de la vie dans un entre-monde où tout lui était permis, sans jugement. Quitte à mourir autant s'être envoyé un ange avant de crever, non ? Dernière expérience avant de clamser quoi… Mais aussi dernière passion, dernier abandon, dernier amour ou… seul amour. Ce corps qui se mouvait lentement en lui qui le couvrait de baisers et susurrait son nom, il s'apprenait à l'aimer, à le chérir autant que l'être qui l'habitait. Ce corps d'homme n'était que l'extension de Castiel, son protecteur, cet être unique qui croyait en lui, sur lequel il pouvait se reposer, cet être qui à présent lui prouvait son attachement de manière… intense. Dean n'aimait pas les hommes mais il sut à l'instant où leur jouissance commune atteignit le point culminant qu'il aimait Castiel, le reste n'était qu'apparence et préjugés qu'il s'était imposés jusqu'alors. Lui, l'homme au milles conquêtes, l'homme à femmes, charmeur et toujours sensible à une belle poitrine, découvrait à présent comme il ignorait jusqu'alors tout du désir et des plaisirs que l'on pouvait éprouver au contact d'un corps. L'amour de Lisa, convenu et traditionnel l'avait rassuré et l'avait comblé en ce sens. Il avait aimé cette femme pour la stabilité et l'idéal qu'elle incarnait mais il n'avait jamais ressenti l'abandon, la confiance et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

La jouissance ultime les ayant étreints tous deux, les deux corps se séparèrent un instant le temps pour chacun de reprendre son souffle. L'humain hésita un instant sur la décision à prendre et Castiel, sentant ce tiraillement intérieur attira son amant à lui. Ils étaient si proches que le souffle de l'un devenait l'air du second. Dans cette parfaite osmose, le châtain caressa timidement le visage de l'ange comme s'il désirait en noter chaque courbe dans sa mémoire. Ce geste tendre et maladroit était aux yeux de Castiel la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais connue. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit pour cet humain si atypique mais si exceptionnel.

- Tu es… tellement... beau, avoua Dean dans un murmure.

Cette confession était une déclaration et l'ange comprit immédiatement que si jusqu'à présent il avait prouvé lui aussi son amour pour Dean, l'humain avait peut-être besoin d'entendre ces mots clairement énoncés.

- Je t'aime Dean Winchester.

Le châtain releva un peu la tête et suspendit son geste, à la fois interloqué et subjugué par ces mots.

- Je… Te sens pas forcé de dire ça, lâcha enfin Dean en levant légèrement les épaules en tentant un sourire. J'ai pas besoin que tu me la joues à la Roméo, hein…

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Roméo ni ce qu'il vient faire ici, répliqua l'ange en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de trouver les mots justes qui ne blesseraient pas son amant ni ne le feraient davantage paniquer. Je ne me force pas. Je t'aime et depuis un moment déjà… Je…pensais que tu le savais, insista le brun en cherchant le regard vert amande. Seul le désir… sexuel me restait encore théorique.

Devant l'embarras de Dean, Castiel crut bon d'ajouter :

- Je ne voulais pas te gêner…

- Non, non, non, enchaîna Dean si vite qu'il s'embrouilla lui-même dans ce qu'il tentait d'exprimer. C'est juste que… voilà, tu… tu m'as un peu pris de court quoi… Et du coup ben… voilà… c'est ch'uis pas trop habitué à ce genre de mots tu vois et … ben t'es un mec et je suis un mec et deux mecs ben ça dit pas trop ce genre de trucs tu vois… c'est pas super viril et donc ben ça fait un peu bizarre mais le prends pas mal hein, j'ai apprécié hein… Sauf l'aspect désir sexuel, là ça craignait un peu…

- Tu as… apprécié, tenta de traduire Castiel au milieu de l'avalanche de mots contradictoires. Donc j'ai été…plutôt performant ?

- Euh, ouais, se calma un peu Dean en reprenant sa respiration.

Il se comportait vraiment comme une gamine de 14 ans en proie à ses premiers tourments amoureux, se baffa-t-il mentalement. Et le regard inquiet de Castiel qui se demandait sur quel pied danser ! Cette crainte dans les prunelles toucha l'ainé des Winchester : son silence et ses hésitations étaient la cause de cette souffrance chez l'ange.

- J'ai adoré en fait, avoua Dean la voix chevrotante en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à l'ange pour s'assurer que le regard inquiet avait bel et bien disparu.

- Dean, il faut que tu reviennes avec moi maintenant.

Le prénommé se tendit à cette demande.

- Nous ne pouvons rester là, tu le sais. Sam t'attend sur Terre et ta mission n'est pas terminée. Cet endroit n'est qu'un pallier et tu le sais.

- C'est que tout est… si calme… tout paraît si simple ici, confia le châtain d'un ton las en nichant instinctivement sa tête au creux du cou de Castiel.

- Reviens avec moi Dean… S'il te plait.

Enlaçant le corps de l'humain il cajola son dos en resserrant son étreinte. Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse pour se sentir soudainement happé par l 'apesanteur et tiré vers le bas. Avec une vitesse vertigineuse, Castiel et lui furent ramenés vers la Terre. En quelques secondes à peine, Dean s'éveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, branché à divers appareils, avec un ange brun au regard soucieux à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient tirés, son regard inquiet mais empreint de joie.

- Castiel ?!

- Bienvenu sur Terre Dean.

- J'ai un putain de mal de tronche…J'ai…dormi longtemps ?

- 3 semaines ça a été dur de te ramener, avoua l'ange en se penchant légèrement vers l'humain.

- Tu m'as encore sauvé, sourit Dean ne sachant véritablement si ses souvenirs étaient le fruit de son imagination ou s'étaient bien produits. Leur étreinte avait-elle était réelle ou n'était-ce qu'une ébauche de son esprit comateux cherchant du réconfort.

- Bon et j'ai raté quoi pendant ces trois semaines ?, demanda Dean et se relevant légèrement. Et Boby ?

- J'ai tué Abrasisse et la plupart de ses acolytes avec l'aide de Sam. Ses derniers sujets sont en fuite et mes compagnons les traquent sans relâche. Boby est sain et sauf, il a été plus coopératif dans sa guérison. Il est avec Sam en ce moment même.

- J'étais sûr qu'il s'en sortirait, il a la peau dure ce vieux Schnock…Et toi alors, t'as tué le grand méchant hybride à toi tout seul ? Pourtant à mon dernier souvenir c'était pas gagné d'avance…

Dean frissonna en se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec Abrasisse. Tout lui revenait en mémoire comme un boomerang l'espace où il avait erré durant son coma lui avait permis de faire abstraction un moment de cette torture mais maintenant il lui semblait à nouveau revivre toute cette horreur : ces caresses sur son corps paralysé et sur des parties relevant de son intimité. Le pire étant que les traits de l'hybride se mêlaient avec ceux de l'ange, que la violence d'Abrasisse se confondait avec la douceur de Castiel dans sa tête au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à séparer les deux souvenirs qui s'entrechoquaient. Castiel approcha sa main du bras de l'alité mais dès le contact de sa main, Dean eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Tu ne risques plus rien, il… ne te touchera plus, crois-moi. Plus personne ne te touchera.

- Ferme-la, aboya soudainement Dean sans provoquer pour autant le moindre étonnement chez le brun.

- Oublie ce que t'as vu et je ne veux plus que t'en parles, c'est clair ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie, répliqua Castiel d'un ton colérique ? Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Si j'avais été plus fort rien ne se serait produit. Tout est entièrement ma faute et tu voudrais que j'oublie ?

- C'était pas ta faute ok ? C'était ce putain d'enculé d'hybride de mes deux et on en reste là, point barre. Je… je t'en veux pas Cas, repris Dean plus doucement, mais s'il te plait, je te le demande, oublie… Je … je sais pas si je pourrais encaisser si t'en reparles, tu comprends ?

- Dois-je aussi oublier la façon dont je t'ai ramené ?

- Tu es... vraiment venu me chercher ?

- Si ta question est « tes souvenirs sont-ils réels », oui.

Dean eut le regard fuyant et resta silencieux. Castiel sentant la gêne ressentit comme un pincement au niveau du cœur de son véhicule.

- Cela… te gêne-t-il ? Regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je, heu… Attends, c'est pas ça c'est… Tu vois t'es à l'intérieur d'un mec et…

- Est-ce que ça aurait été différent si mon véhicule avait été une femme ?

- Ben, pour être franc, oui… ça aurait été plus facile je veux dire.

L'ange eut un mouvement instinctif de recul face à cet aveu il se sentait blessé sans même véritablement saisir l'émotion qu'il éprouvait. Il croyait que ce mur avait été franchi par Dean alors qu'il n'en était apparemment rien. Leur étreinte, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et maintenant tant de distance…

- Le prends pas mal Castiel ! C'est que normalement je suis plutôt branché nana : genre poitrine généreuse, lèvres pulpeuses et beau déhanché…

C- e qui ne correspond pas exactement à ce corps, conclut Castiel.

Et pourtant il avait cru que le châtain avait apprécié ses caresses, c'était même ce que l'humain lui avait dit. Avait-il lui aussi abusé de ce corps à un moment de faiblesse ? Non, il n'avait pas pu imaginer les soupirs de Dean ni même inventer ses mains sur son réceptacle.

Les traits de Dean s'adoucirent face à la lueur de tristesse qu'il saisit dans les prunelles bleues.

- Toi, c'est… différent ? Pour te répondre… Non, je regrette pas même si c'était un rêve, dit Dean avec un léger sourire. C'est qu'il me faut juste un peu de temps… pour me faire à l'idée, tu vois ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Castiel un peu rassuré mais confus.

- Ce que je veux dire, hum… C'est que ce qui s'est passé entre nous, on le garde pour nous, dans un premier temps, d'ac ?

- Donc tu n'envisages pas d'avoir à nouveau une relation sexuelle avec moi, lâcha Castiel la mâchoire contractée par une tristesse et une déception naissante.

- Faut vraiment que t'apprendre à mettre les formes toi ! Déjà j'ai pas dit ça et si tu pouvais éviter d'employer le terme « relation sexuelle », ça serait pas mal…

- Ah… Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu n'es pas contre l'idée que nous fassions à nouveau l'amour ?

- Quais, dit comme ça, ça me fait pas moins flipper, soupira le châtain en se massant les tempes mais c'est à peu près ce que j'essayais de te dire. Mais surtout tu tiens ta langue et Sam ne doit rien savoir ?

- A cause de Sam ou de toi ?

- Parce que je suis pas encore prêt à le dire et que Sam est pas encore prêt à l'entendre.

- D'accord, dit enfin l'ange. Mais là, on est seul, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec un léger sourire avant d'effleurer les lèvres de Dean.

Le châtain hésita un instant se remémorant les sensations de brûlure ressenties au passage de la langue démoniaque mais le contact des lèvres était doux. Il n'y avait aucune domination dans cet échange, juste un contact, une demande un peu hésitante. Dean accentua de lui-même le contact par une pression de sa main droite sur la nuque du brun. Il retrouva toute l'intensité de leur premier ébat mais aussi le même respect. Il pouvait avoir confiance car jamais Castiel ne le contraindrait car il l'aimait et ne se contentait pas de le désirer.


End file.
